<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Operation: Denny's by ChocolateXMyMouth</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24792970">Operation: Denny's</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChocolateXMyMouth/pseuds/ChocolateXMyMouth'>ChocolateXMyMouth</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Phineas and Ferb</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Based on a Tumblr Post, Denny's, Exams, F/M, Gen, On a school night, The gang goes to Denny's, To avoid studying, Voltaire - Freeform, Yeah the tags are a mess</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:47:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,231</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24792970</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChocolateXMyMouth/pseuds/ChocolateXMyMouth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What do you do when you're stressed about exams and don't know if studying is gonna cut it? According to Phineas and Ferb, you grab an emergency fund of cash and go to Denny's with your friends. Because pancakes is the solution to every problem.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Baljeet Tjinder &amp; Buford van Stomm, Ferb Fletcher &amp; Phineas Flynn, Phineas Flynn/Isabella Garcia-Shapiro, Vanessa Doofenshmirtz/Ferb Fletcher (mentioned)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>69</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Operation: Denny's</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>DISCLAIMER: I don't encourage most of, if not all of the stuff that the gang does in this story. This is purely fictional and meant for humor.</p><p>Later on you'll probably understand why I put this disclaimer here, hahaha. Hope you enjoy the story! &lt;3</p><p>(oh also, if anyone finds the Tumblr post that talks about PnF going to Denny's, please tell me what it is!! I'd love to give credit to the person who accidentally inspired me &lt;3)</p><p>EDIT: @ot3-old is the OP! Go check em out! &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Phineas’ stomach growling was what interrupted a study session that was going absolutely nowhere.</p><p>It was around 10 o’clock in the evening, and tomorrow, Phineas and Ferb both had exams; Phineas’ was in French Literature (why had he taken that class again?), and Ferb’s was in economics. </p><p>He had contacted Isabella, his girlfriend, and she was also stricken by an exam; trigonometry, to be exact. There had been a lot of complaining about how it was easier when they were kids.</p><p>Baljeet had college level finals, unlike the rest of them, since he had advanced his studies so far that he was now well on his way to becoming a professor. And he was stressed. </p><p>And Buford… well, he actually didn’t have any exams. But he had texted the group chat a few minutes ago, and he had mentioned he was hungry and that there was nothing in his fridge to eat…</p><p>“Ugh! I literally can’t with this!” Phineas huffed, slamming his French Lit book shut. “Voltaire just pisses me off… I don’t get why Buford can read that dude.”</p><p>Ferb would’ve normally chuckled sympathetically, but he was also ticked off; he already had gone through the ringer this week when it came to tests and crap like that, and economics was the least of his concerns, so this was all just… not a good combo.</p><p>“I’m taking Buford up on his hunger, and using this as a launching point,” Phineas said.</p><p>Ferb looked at him, as if to say, “You don’t mean...”</p><p>“Oh yeah bro,” Phineas nodded, “we’re launching ‘Operation: Denny’s’. I’ll text the group chat, you get the emergency funds.”</p><p>Ferb inhaled deeply, then nodded. He lifted the ‘DANGER!’ barrel up, and underneath that was a slot in the floor with a keyhole. He twisted it open, and inside was two hundred dollars worth of cash. Phineas, meanwhile, was texting the group chat with his urgent news.</p><p>
  <em>P.F. - ATTENTION FELLOW MEMBERS OF THE GROUP CHAT! Operation: Denny’s is officially a ‘go’. This is not a drill.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I.G.S. - but isn’t it a school night?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>B.T. - Does that really matter?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I.G.S. - ...yeah good point</em>
</p><p>
  <em>B.V.S. - les go i wan beans</em>
</p><p>
  <em>B.T. - You better not, Buford. And when will you at least try and improve your grammar when it comes to texting?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>B.V.S. - i wil and i wn’t</em>
</p><p>
  <em>P.F. - Meet me and Ferb at the local Denny’s parking lot by 10:30, it's time to give the ol birdie to these exams</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I.G.S. - ily babe *heart emojis*</em>
</p><p>
  <em>P.F. - luv you too :)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>B.V.S. - keep it out te groupchat plz</em>
</p><p>
  <em>B.T. - I think it's kind of cute!</em>
</p><p>Phineas smiled as he turned back around, to notice Ferb had secured the emergency fund for Operation: Denny’s. “You ready, bro?” he asked, unable to hide the tremor in his voice. Ferb nodded. “Alright… let’s move out.”</p><p>They had to be extremely quiet, because Linda and Lawrence had both gone to bed early tonight, and they had to be very careful as to not wake them up… heaven only knows what would happen if they got caught sneaking out.</p><p>(At worst, it would be a pretty lengthy heart-to-heart and them asking them not to do it again without permission. But they didn’t know that, and weren’t willing to risk it.)</p><p>Phineas and Ferb successfully made it to the downstairs area without making too much noise, and were both able to breathe a sigh of relief. And then…</p><p>“Grgrgrgrgr.”</p><p>Phineas swore underneath his breath as he encountered his beloved pet platypus, Perry, at the front of the living room. “Hey bud!” he said quietly. “We gotta go out for a little bit; you hold down the fort while we’re gone, okay?”</p><p>Perry nuzzled Phineas and Ferb’s legs with a smile, like he was making a promise to do exactly that and more so. “Good boy, Perry,” Phineas smiled, petting him alongside Ferb. Ferb then pulled out his house key, and very very gently turned the lock handle. The two boys managed to, just barely, escape the house without having made a peep.</p><p>“Phew!” Phineas said, breathing a massive sigh of relief as the two of them stepped out onto the walkway leading up to their house. “That was close… well, not really, but the adrenaline is real right now.”</p><p>Ferb nodded in agreement, rubbing the back of his head and fixing his hair. “Well, shall we head on to Denny’s then?”</p><p>“Yes, yes we shall,” Phineas said, finally able to smile after their daring escape. “Okay, so no later than… 2 AM, and we’re back; does that sound good?” Ferb gave a thumbs up, to which Phineas reciprocated. It was at that moment that, also, Isabella could be seen across the street, sneaking as quietly as she could out of her house. She waved hi to the boys across the street, and after waiting to make sure it was safe to cross, she ran over to them.</p><p>“Hey guys!” she said quietly, kissing Phineas on the cheek and fist bumping Ferb. “So… we’re really doing this, huh?”</p><p>“I think it's time,” Phineas nodded. </p><p>“Y’know what? I agree. Should we get going?” Isabella asked, gesturing over to the direction that the Danville Denny’s was located in. </p><p>“Let’s,” Phineas said, holding onto her hand as the trio began to make their way over to Denny’s. Phineas shot a quick text to the group chat, letting Buford and Baljeet know that they could just meet them there. They both responded with thumbs up emojis, and the trio continued walking down the sidewalk towards the beloved establishment.</p><p>“Did you know Denny’s has a Tumblr blog?” Isabella asked the two.</p><p>“Vanessa actually showed me it the other day,” Ferb said. “And suffice to say, it's been a while since Denny’s got me to say, ‘What the fresh fu’-”</p><p>“Oh my gosh, I know about that,” Phineas said, smiling in remembrance of the time he spent at least an hour going through the blog. “Yeah, that’s cursed. I’m still unsure of whether or not it's the official Denny’s behind it.”</p><p>“Who knows, honestly?” Isabella giggled. “I can never tell anymore… and so few celebs use Tumblr, it's like - I wouldn’t be surprised either way, honestly.”<br/>
The three continued chatting happily all the way to Denny’s, and when they got there, Buford and Baljeet were waiting outside the establishment for them. Baljeet was in his usual semi-fancy attire, but Buford just looked straight up homeless.</p><p>“Ah, hello my friends!” Baljeet said. “So, ‘Operation: Denny’s’ is a go?”</p><p>“It would appear so,” Phineas nodded, fist bumping Baljeet.</p><p>“I hope they got beans, I’m starving,” Buford said. “I skipped dinner tonight, which I will never do again after the beating my stomach’s been giving me for doing so.”</p><p>“You never skip dinner,” Baljeet commented, raising a brow at this shocker of a news drop.</p><p>“You do when you’ve got an exam that could determine your future tomorrow,” Buford said.</p><p>“WHAT?!” the gang exclaimed. “Buford!” Isabella exclaimed. “I thought you said you didn’t have any exams tomorrow!”</p><p>“I did, but that was to not over-stress you guys, you all sounded like you were about to explode,” Buford commented.</p><p>“That is… oddly sweet of you,” Phineas said. “B-But let’s not focus on our exams right now, okay? Instead, let’s focus on one thing and one thing only - Dinner at Denny’s.”</p><p>“I’ll cheers to that!” “Amen!” “You said it!” the gang all said at once. Ferb just nodded in agreement, and held the door for everyone as they walked in. They looked around - barely any patrons were here at this hour. Score.</p><p>“Hi, welcome to Denny’s!” the server said, way too enthusiastic for the hour. “Would you all like a table or a booth?”</p><p>“Table, please,” Phineas said - he knew what was about to happen.</p><p>“Alrighty! Right this way!” the server said, leading them to a pretty good sized table… fitting. Considering what was about to happen, that is. </p><p>“Should we have contacted anyone else? Like Candace, or Vanessa?” asked Isabella.</p><p>“Vanessa and I are legally not allowed in Denny’s together after ten o’ clock,” Ferb commented. “As sad as it is, I cannot blame Denny’s for enacting such a requirement.”</p><p>“Oh my God, we gotta hear this,” Buford laughed. </p><p>“Well, it all started when-”</p><p>“Hello all!” said their waitress - again, way too enthusiastic for the hour. “Welcome to Denny’s! What’s the occasion?”</p><p>“Avoiding studying for exams on a school night,” Phineas laughed.</p><p>“Ooh, I’ve been there,” the waitress nodded. “Well, you all feel free to order whatever you want! What can I get you all to drink?”</p><p>Phineas got a diet 7UP, Ferb ordered a strawberry milkshake, Buford and Baljeet got root beer floats, and Isabella got a Cherry Vanilla Coke. “Do you all need a minute to order?” the waitress asked, before she prematurely closed her notebook.</p><p>“I am, what about you guys?” asked Phineas.</p><p>Everyone seemed ready, so Phineas inhaled deeply. “I’ll take two country fried steaks. Both with green beans and as many mashed potatoes as the plates will hold.”</p><p>“All-you-can-eat pancakes,” Ferb said. </p><p>“I’ll have three ‘Grand Slamwiches’,” Isabella said. “With an order of french fries for each, please!”</p><p>“Twenty chocolate chip pancakes should do for me,” Baljeet smiled.</p><p>“Beans,” Buford said bluntly.</p><p>“Oh sir, I’m afraid we don’t serve just beans,” the waitress smiled.</p><p>Buford turned to face her, with an oddly calm smile on his face. “Beans,” he repeated, softer and more bone-chilling than the first time.</p><p>“Okay then! I’ll get those orders into the kitchen and we’ll have your drinks right out,” the waitress said, before bolting back to the kitchen. </p><p>“Did you really have to scare her like that?” Baljeet asked his best friend. “I wanted beans, what’s so hard to understand?” asked Buford. “Honestly, if ya can’t get beans at ten thirty in the evening on a school night at Denny’s, are we even living in a free country?”</p><p>The entire gang collectively raised a brow at that. “Anyway…” Phineas said, trying to break the awkward silence that now consumed the table after Buford’s semi political rant about beans, “how is everyone doing, besides our current exam situation?”</p><p>“I passed my chemistry exam with flying colors!” Isabella smiled. “I had to sacrifice breakfast that morning but it was worth it, especially with the hefty lunch I got to eat afterwards.”</p><p>“Well, as of late, I am in one of the top candidates for ‘upcoming professors’ on the leaderboard of this new online game I’m playing in my spare time,” Baljeet smirked confidently. “It may be about wizardry but I like to think it's an omen about what’s to come.”</p><p>“Vanessa and I are going to try this new Ukranian place that’s opening up at the end of summer this year,” Ferb commented. “And also, I absolutely wrecked the curve on my English final.”</p><p>“You’re evil,” Isabella laughed, sipping her recently placed Cherry Vanilla Coke as Ferb smirked and shrugged his shoulder. “I knew dating a ‘bad girl’ would cause you to… actually, I can’t even say that, Vanessa’s the sweetest human I’ve ever met.”</p><p>Ferb raised his milkshake to that one.</p><p>“Ahh, y’know, learning about Mussolini pissing himself when Greece actually fought back and won is always a treat,” Buford smiled.</p><p>“What is it with you and making awkward silences just commonplace here?!” Baljeet laughed, as the gang all joined in with laughing - that comment had truly come out of nowhere, but it was all good. </p><p>The gang all continued to discuss trivial things like what they had just touched on, such as Baljeet’s terrible internet connection that he had finally fixed last week, how Isabella had finally gotten that new Nintendo Switch console, Buford avoiding questions mischievously about his current relationship status with Gretchen, and also Phineas asking Ferb about how he felt about completely remastering the FitnessGram Pacer Test before P.E. the next day.</p><p>However, the conversations all died down when their food was brought out to them - they all sighed with happiness at the heavenly trays of Denny’s goodness that was coming their way.</p><p>“Alright… two country fried steaks, and we just gave you a bowl of mashed potatoes so we could fit all the green beans onto the plate,” said the waitress.</p><p>“Oh, awesome,” Phineas said excitedly. “Thank you!”</p><p>“The start to your pancakes,” she said, putting down a royal stack of eight in front of Ferb, who licked his lips excitedly. “And also, your twenty chocolate chip pancakes!”</p><p>“Ah, exams who?” Baljeet smiled excitedly.</p><p>“Three Grand Slamwiches,” said the waitress. “Holy crap,” Isabella said, looking at how big they were. She then, however, turned to her boyfriend, looking at him with a very loving expression. “Phineas, we may have to share one…”</p><p>“And… your beans, sir,” said the waitress, handing Buford exactly what he had requested - a bowl of beans.</p><p>“Thank you, milady,” Buford said, before pulling out a fifty dollar bill and slipping it in her apron pocket. “My token of gratitude for delivering such a fine dining experience to me.”</p><p>The waitress was officially speechless, as was the rest of the gang - the bowl of beans wasn’t even that big! </p><p>“I have so many questions running around in my head right now,” Baljeet muttered.</p><p>“Ah, so that hamster in ya brain finally has some running buddies!” laughed Buford. Baljeet pretended to be offended and gasped dramatically, before tossing a piece of pancake at him.</p><p>“Let’s dig in gang!” Phineas smiled.</p><p>The plan was initially to just take their time and enjoy their food, all the while making small talk and well-meaning jabs at one another’s orders… like I said, was.</p><p>The first step of that plan going down the toilet was Ferb eating one of his good ol’ flapjacks whole. Like, he didn’t even chew. One single inhalation of air, and that sucker went down his windpipe faster than that sub he had eaten on set of one of their inventions. Baljeet noticed this, and took it as a challenge. </p><p>“Oh, we’ll see who can do that best, my dear Englishman,” Baljeet said with a confident smirk. “First one to touch their drink loses. Winner picks where our exam-passing celebratory lunch will be this weekend.”</p><p>Ferb thought about it for a moment, before smirking and fist bumping Baljeet. </p><p>“Oh God help us all,” Isabella whispered, biting into her ginormous sandwich.</p><p>Buford calmly blew on the spoon his beans were in, and took a savoury bite. “Mm! Exquisite beans-manship, my dear chef! Should you hear my words, I hope they warm your heart on this cold and dark night…”</p><p>“Go kiss the cook if you’re really all about that, Buford,” laughed Phineas, eating a HUGE scoop of mashed potatoes.</p><p>“Oh, you think I won’t?” Buford said. He then got up, and walked off in the general direction of the kitchen, with the whole gang looking at him as he walked off. There were then some very angry chef screams heard from the kitchen, a brief moment of silence, and Buford then came back to the table.</p><p>“...you did not,” Phineas said.</p><p>“Ask him yourself,” Buford said, calmly taking another bite of his beans. </p><p>Everyone briefly only stared at Buford, before all of their stomachs growled at once, and it was back to their normally scheduled eating. </p><p>“How are you able to ingest that many mashed potatoes at once?” asked Isabella, trying to hide her giggle as Phineas downed another huge bite. “The inner machinations of my mouth are an enigma,” Phineas smiled.</p><p>“Nice Toy Story reference,” Buford said, taking another bite of his beans.</p><p>“Why are you like this?” Baljeet asked, his face stuffed with chocolate chip pancakes. “You are so bizarre.”</p><p>“Thank you!” Buford remarked.</p><p>Ferb then smirked, downing another pancake whole - Baljeet then realized he had chewed his last pancake while he was talking to Buford, and he angrily punched his leg. “Dammit!” he said, swallowing his chewed pancake - the first in fourteen. “Thanks for taking part in the challenge, Ferb. You’ve done well, sir.”</p><p>“The pleasure is mine,” Ferb said, chewing his fifteenth pancake and shaking Baljeet’s hand. At that exact moment, their waitress came back. “Anything else I can get you all? More drinks, more pancakes?”</p><p>Everyone agreed on refills, but Ferb ordered exactly twenty more pancakes, which finally caused the waitress to raise a brow - no one had ever abused the all you can eat pancakes like how Ferb had done it. But, she didn’t exactly have a choice, and she went back to the kitchen to deliver his order.</p><p>“Ferb, I’ve never seen you so hungry,” chuckled Phineas. </p><p>Ferb raised a brow at Phineas’ comment.</p><p>“Oh yeah, your first Thanksgiving! Man, that is a memory I won’t ever forget,” his brother laughed. “What happened at Ferb’s first Thanksgiving?” Isabella asked, finishing her last sandwich. “To sum it up - we all didn’t eat that much turkey that day, and Ferb slept for the next two days straight.”</p><p>“That’s just his first Thanksgiving? You gotta step up your game, man,” Buford laughed, taking another savoury bite of his beans. “The Van Stomms never buy just one turkey, you see.”</p><p>At that moment, before Buford could get into what exactly a Van Stomm Thanksgiving entailed, their waitress came back with their refills and Ferb’s next round of pancakes. And then, she inhaled deeply, and sighed slowly to prepare herself. “Will we be having dessert tonight?”</p><p>Phineas and Isabella both looked at one another, and nodded with a smile. “We’ll take one of those jumbo sundaes with whipped cream, and two straws please!” Isabella smiled, trying not to giggle at that dreamboat look Phineas was giving her.</p><p>Baljeet got a cup of vanilla ice cream, and Buford requested a to-go bowl of beans. Ferb just seemed content eating more of his pancakes.</p><p>After their desserts were brought out, the night really started to quiet down. Ferb was packing away his eight leftover pancakes into a to-go box, Baljeet tore through the two scoops of ice cream he had gotten, Buford was admiring his to-go beans, and Phineas and Isabella seemed perfectly content taking their time with their sundae.</p><p>“Y’know, this has really de-stressed my mind,” Baljeet commented. “I actually feel more prepared for my exams now that we’ve spent the past hour and a half at Denny’s than I would have if I just kept studying.”</p><p>“It truly does have a calming effect on the mind,” Ferb nodded in agreement.</p><p>“What about you, Phinabella?” asked Buford with a smirk. “What’chu guys think of tonight?”</p><p>However, they were just both staring at each other in complete and utter love. The gang all agreed that it was a beautiful sight, and the three boys had no problem chatting while they waited for the lovebirds of the gang to finish their dessert.</p><p>Phineas was the first to snap out of the trance - five minutes later. “O-Oh, sorry, did you guys say something?” </p><p>“Nah, you’re good,” Baljeet smiled. </p><p>“We were just talking about the film industry's impact on the quilting industry,” Buford said. “Two of my favorite things in one!” “Needless to say, we’re glad you snapped out of it at last,” Baljeet whispered.</p><p>Phineas chuckled, and tapped Isabella on the shoulder, as she hadn’t yet realized she was drinking out of an empty glass and being quite noisy. “H-Huh? Oh, hehe, we’re uh… we’re done with it? Wow, th-that was fast…”</p><p>“Yes, yes it was,” Phineas smiled. “I had a great time with you all tonight, what about you guys?”</p><p>“A night I’ll never forget,” Ferb commented sappily, smirking as he did so. “Truly a classic,” Baljeet added on. “I loved it!” Isabella beamed. “The beans work wonders on my pores, so I truly do believe this was a good decision,” Buford said factly.</p><p>“Exams ain’t got anything on us, gang,” said Phineas with a confident beam. “Let’s go ace those bastards tomorrow, and show them they haven’t got anything on our knowledge!”</p><p>“Hell yeah!” Buford exclaimed.</p><p>“But should we not pay first?” Baljeet commented.</p><p>“Oh yeah, that’s probably important,” Phineas laughed. “Ferb?”</p><p>Ferb pulled out his and Phineas’ joint emergency fund, and compared it to their check. Buford, Baljeet, and Isabella also contributed their emergency funds, and they ended up just barely having enough for both the tip and bill.</p><p>“Phew, that was a close one,” Isabella said, fake-wiping sweat off of her forehead. </p><p>“Honestly it's not the check I was scared of, it's getting back home,” Phineas said. “How good are we at sneaking into our own houses, I mean?”</p><p>“The bathroom window never failed me,” Baljeet said. “I mean, we all remember Mishti…”</p><p>“I think you choose not to,” Buford remarked. “And anyway, I have a hole I usually crawl into that leads into my screaming closet.”</p><p>“I have a window that’s pretty easy to get into,” Isabella said.</p><p>Phineas sighed, before looking at Ferb and smiling. “Guess we’re stuck going in the front door, then, huh?” Ferb nodded sympathetically. “Well, let’s get this over with then…”</p>
<p></p><div class="center"><p>
    <strong>-0-</strong>
  </p>
<p></p><div class="center"></div></div><p>
      <strong></strong>
    </p><p>After paying for their meal and leaving a very hefty tip, the five were saying their goodbyes outside of Denny’s, and also wishing each other the best on their exams the next day.</p><p>“Everyone get a great night’s sleep,” Phineas told them all during their group hug, “and go beat up those exams tomorrow, alright?”</p><p>Everyone chorused their well wishes and gratitude, and with one last goodbye, Buford and Baljeet headed in the opposite direction of Phineas, Ferb, and Isabella.</p><p>“You’ve never shown me this hole in the ground of yours, and I’ve been over to your house more times than I can count,” said Baljeet. “Where is it? And why exactly do you have it in the first place?”</p><p>“Depends,” Buford said, “what kinda bathroom has a window in it?”</p><p>Baljeet paused for a moment, before giving up. “You are impossible to work with.”</p><p>“Damn right,” Buford smirked.</p><p>Meanwhile, Phineas and Ferb were looking out for Isabella as she made her way back to her house - yes, she could definitely take care of herself, but that didn’t mean Phineas wasn’t always looking out for her.</p><p>“Thank you both for such a good night,” Isabella said, hugging them both (and working around Ferb’s take-home bags) and kissing Phineas on the lips briefly.</p><p>“No problem Isa,” smiled Phineas. “You crush that trig exam tomorrow.”</p><p>“It won’t know what hit it,” she winked. “Thanks guys, love you both!” And with that, Isabella crossed the street to her house, and Phineas made sure she was able to get in through the window - ahh, he loved her so much…</p><p>Meanwhile, Ferb had gotten the house key in quietly, and the door creaked open softly. “Thank God that was so quiet,” Phineas whispered, and Ferb nodded in agreement.</p><p>The two tip-toed into the hallway, making their way towards the kitchen…</p><p>“Hello, boys.”</p><p>Phineas and Ferb both froze up at the voice of their mother, Linda Flynn-Fletcher, who was sitting dangerously still on the couch, fake-reading a magazine. Their father, Lawrence, was just chilling and knitting.</p><p>“H-H-Hey, mom! W-What’s up?” Phineas said nervously, rubbing the back of his head as a cold sweat began to form.</p><p>“Boys, I really thought you two were above this,” Linda sighed, putting down her book. “I mean-wait… i-is that, is that Denny’s?”</p><p>“Yes, y-yes it i-is,” Phineas stuttered nervously. </p><p>Linda’s features suddenly softened quite considerably, and Lawrence seemed more interested now than before. “So… so you all weren’t out doing dangerous stuff? Like, nothing you shouldn’t be?”</p><p>“Well, Ferb did eat a bunch of pancakes,” Phineas said. Ferb was extremely thankful he didn’t mention he had eaten thirty-two. Fourteen of which he had swallowed whole.</p><p>“...Well, I guess that’s… I mean, boys, it is a school night,” Linda said, now more sympathetic and worrisome for them. </p><p>“Well, Voltaire was ticking my brother off, and I frankly couldn’t understand the material,” Ferb said. “Isabella, Baljeet, and Buford were all relatively the same.”</p><p>“As long as you boys aren't getting into any trouble, and promise us you’ll do good on your exams tomorrow now that you’ve done this, I think we can let this one go,” Lawrence said, finding the words for his stunned wife.</p><p>“R-Right, b-but please, next time you do this,” Linda said, “please, will you inform us beforehand? You know we worried about you boys to death tonight.”</p><p>“Of course mom, we promise,” Phineas said, and Ferb nodded in agreement. </p><p>“Alright, come here you both,” Linda smiled, hugging her sons extremely tight, as did her husband. “Well, now that that’s settled, I guess it's safe to ask - what leftovers did you bring home?”</p><p>“About eight pancakes, and… oh, we’re gonna have to return Buford his beans tomorrow,” Phineas laughed, looking at the bags.</p><p>“Goodness! You all were certainly hungry!” laughed Linda.</p><p>“Us Fletchers have the ability to down pancakes whole!” Lawrence commented with a chuckle. “Ah, I remember such competitions with my brother back in the day…”</p><p>Phineas and Ferb both looked at one another, and couldn’t help but chuckle.</p><p>And in the end, yes, they did pass their exams - and Voltaire, as it turns out, didn’t piss Phineas off as much as before. Though he still didn’t like the guy.</p><p>(Though we are left to wonder if Buford ever got his beans back.)</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>That was a BLAST to write, honestly. Thank you so much to the person that made that post, you've accidentally helped make one of my favorite stories ever hahaha.</p><p>Please let me know what ye thought! Kudos/Comments are loved and appreciated! Thanks again for reading guys; hope y'all are staying safe out there! Love you all &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>